


Sparks

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Natalia’s eyes are dull and empty when they bring her in, according to Barton. He tells Maria that she looks like a shell of a person, and Maria can see that Barton is already concerned for someone he barely knows. That’s just like him, though, and she isn’t surprised. Natalia’s presence intrigues her, but she has other work to do, so she doesn’t see the other woman face to face for a long time.

Maria finally meets her a few months later. Natalia - Natasha now, apparently - is still under supervision, but she’s been moved into SHIELD quarters and out of her holding cell. People tell Maria she’s unlucky to live on the same floor as the Black Widow, but Maria doesn’t care. She trusts Fury’s judgment, and although Natasha is formidable, she still finds she would rather face the Black Widow than a number of other things she’s had to go through in her life.

Maria is lounging in the common room when Natasha approaches. She doesn’t look up at first, but gives the other woman a nod of acknowledgement, attempting to finish a paragraph in the book she was reading.

“You aren’t scared of me,” Natasha says. It’s a fact, not a question, and it gets Maria to look up. Her eyes meet Natasha’s brilliant green ones, and Maria feels something. She just isn’t sure what it is. So she keeps her expression calm, and nods.

“I trust Director Fury.” Maria shrugged a little. “If he’s cleared you to be up here, I’m sure he has good reason to do so.” Natasha’s expression is unreadable, but Maria thinks that maybe, the other woman looks slightly impressed.

“Well, I’m glad to see I don’t send you running in the other direction.” Natasha’s tone is still neutral, but Maria almost manages a smile for her. Almost. She stands up, though, and offers her hand to shake.

“I’m Maria Hill, by the way.”

Natasha refuses the hand, stepping backward. Maria supposes she should have expected that Natasha would avoid touch, so she doesn’t try again.

“You know who I am already,” Natasha says as an introduction. Maria is finding it hard to look away from those eyes, and she’s still feeling that something, whatever it is. She could be completely stupid and name it attraction, but naming it would solidify it, and Maria doesn’t have time for anything like that right now.

“I know your name. But I’d like to get to know the rest of you,” Maria says, surprising herself with her own words. Natasha blinks in surprise, but other than that, she’s still unreadable.

“I’m a blank slate. There’s nothing to know.”

“We can figure it out.”


End file.
